


Confrontation of interest

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Multi, idk - Freeform, mythological creatures, probably more thoughtful, sweetish?, tired brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Leon- melisuneChihiro- bunnyMondo- vampireIshimaru- demonAsahina- pixie/elfSakura- giant/cyclops





	Confrontation of interest

Chihiros tail wiggled as he leaned further into his locker up on his tip toes as he arranged things. Recently the shelf within his locker had fallen and he's two boyfriends had only just gotten around to fixing it last night. Chihiro was very greatful to his night dwelling loves for fixing his locker but now alone in the sunlight he had to rearrange things himself 

With a small smile on his face he strained to put a book back up onto shelf without it falling down. Unfortunately for him he wasn't very tall and well it seemed they'd put it back on a bit to high, not that chihiro would complain about it 

As he struggled to fix his locker, his laptop bag tucked safely between his feet he thought about what to reward his boyfriends with. Surprisingly mondo should be the easiest, he'd just wip up some blood cookies for his biker boyfriend and the vampire would be happy

Ishimaru on the other hand presented a small problem as the demon was surprisingly particular about certain things. Of course chihiro knew he would politely accept anything but he wanted to give him something that mattered, something special. As he pondered over what to give him he finished rearranging his locker and shut the door with a small thunk 

The lock clicked into place and he ran over what he had come up with so far. Books, which would be no help as he already had so many. Candles, he had said he was running low on the scented ones that helped him sleep, no it wasn't special enough. Bath salts, oils and the other things that came to mind also presented the same problem 

He frowned at the combination he had been fiddling with on his lock before he smiled. A new mirror, all the ones in ishimarus room were broken due to his own power and the other students who disliked him. With a smile he turned he was confident he could make the right adjustments to keep the mirror in one piece 

Before he could walk away however he stopped like prey in the predators gaze and he technically in a sense was. Leon slithered closer and with nowhere to go the small bunny pressed back into his locker 

"What's a delicious little thing like you doing out here... All alone" he asked scaled arms stretching out to box him in on either side and a natural small squeak left him. He leaned closer sniffling but a cough drew his attention 

"Back off melisune" asahina says fiercely as she takes a step forward from her giant inherited girlfriend "or what you'll show me how true your kick is" she narrows her eyes "I'll show you how well I can do with other things" 

"Asahina" came the chorus of both chihiro and Sakura at the same time in a hope to stop the fighting. Surprisingly chihiros voice was louder then the larger hafling. While he was greatful for the rescue the last thing he wanted was for a fight to break out and for half to the school to pay for it with destruction 

Chihiro clears his throat ignoring Leon, now would be a good time to change the subject. "Ill be needing some pixie dust, do you have any to spare" 

She tilts her head before nodding slowly "yeah but most of it's back in my room" she smiles "your welcome to it if you come and join me and Sakura while we hang out" chihiro blushes "I wouldn't want to intrude" but asahina was already clinging to his arm. "It's fine, it's fine isn't it Sakura" a soft hum gave her an affirmative answer 

"Oh and you" she turns and sends a glare to Leon "stay away from chihiro, he's taken" after sticking out her tongue she merrily drags off the other two for a day of movies and popcorn


End file.
